Teen wolf: Amor complicado
by PaulaBeam11
Summary: ¿Que pasaría Scott se a alejado de Stiles después de a ver matado a alguien? Stiles esta en contacto con dos persona que son los únicos que le mantienen la palabra.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

Después de lo sucedido con el Nogitsune no sabia que hacer ya que yo mismo mate al primer amor de Scott y encima ella murió en los brazos de su mejor amigo, un día después de su muerte estuve a punto de matar también a Aiden pero gracias a Scott que me detuvo solo puede arañarlo.

Todo el mundo empezo a alejarse de mi después de aquello pero yo sabía que era lo mas normal del mundo, quiero decir mate a alguien y eso era un error con el que tenía que vivir siempre, pensé que Scott lo entendería pero no el también me dejo solo el único que se empezó a comunicarse conmigo era Aiden y Ethan.

 _-Hey Stiles como va todo por allá._

 _-Pues supongo que podría ir peor._

 _-Cuentanos que a pasado._

 _-Puedes confiar en nosotros y lo sabes._

 _-Si lo se, lo que pasa es que Scott dejo de hablarme por un incidente con Theo._

 _-¿Quien demonios Theo?_

 _-Es un chico que iba a la escuela con nosotros pero que se mudo después de la muerte de su hermana mayor._

 _-Mmm ya veo y nos quieres decir que incidente a pasado para que Scott te dejara de hablar._

 _-Yo volví a matar._

 _-..._

Por que el silencio que había detrás del teléfono me hacia sentir algo incomodo ya que no quería que ellos se alejaran aun mas de mi, eran lo único que me quedaba.

 _-Stiles estamos apunto de llegar a Beacon Hills quédate en tu casa Aiden y yo te vamos a recoger para dar una vuelta._

 _-Esta bien en todas maneras no tengo con quien irme._

Al terminar de hablar con ellos colgué y me dirigí al salón al encuentro de mi padre, vi que estaba algo ocupado con el papeleo.

-Papa me voy a ir a dar una vuelta con unos amigos.

-Con quien Stiles, te has perdonado con Scott.

-No papa me voy con Aiden y Ethan han vuelto al pueblo después de lo sucedido.

-Mmm ya veo ten cuidado Stiles esos chicos no me gustan.

-Oh vamos papa ellos fueron los único que se comportaron normal conmigo después de que lo que paso con el Nogitsune.

-Lo se Stiles solo te digo que tengas cuidado, mira lo que paso con Theo resulto ser malvado.

-Pero eso ya me lo veía venir desde que lo vi papa.

-Te lo he advertido para que luego digas que no te lo advertí.

-Ya lo se lo recordaré.

Dije dirigiendome a la puerta para llevarme un susto al encontrarme cara a cara con Aiden y Ethan, al verlos les sonreí y me lance para abrazarlos con fuerza.

 **¿Continuara?**


	2. El ataque

**Capitulo 2**

Después de ese abrazo nos separamos y Aiden empezó a burlarse de mi cabello al verlo tan despeinado intente hacerme el enojado con pero era imposible, de repente vi como sus caras se volvieron serias y fue hay cuando me temí la pregunta que me iban a hacer.

-Stiles cuéntanos todo lo sucedido desde que nos fuimos.

-En unas palabras Scott prefiere creer a Theo que a su mejor amigo. Dije mirando hacia el suelo.

-Y a quien mataste.

-Mate aun chico en defensa propia, nadie los sabia o eso creí y entonces Theo lo supo.

-Mejor dejamos de hablar del asunto, por que no vamos al insti.

-Para que si ya es por la tarde. Dije algo confundido haciendo que soltaran una carcajada. "vaya parece que la costumbre que tenían de reírse de mi no se les fueron".

-Vamos a volver a estudiar allí.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro que si Stiles.

Salimos fuera para dirigirme hacia la moto de Ethan me puse el casco que me tendió y se pusieron en marcha, íbamos tan rápido que no tardamos ni cinco minutos en llegar me puse de pie y empezamos a caminar hacia secretaria para que les dieran los papeles para rellenar y también el horario y la clase, "por favor que le hallan tocado en mi clase, por favor".

 **-Aquí tenéis vuestros horarios también esta la clase, pero por favor si me hacéis el favor de rellenar estos papeles.**

Ellos empezaron a firmar todos los papeles que tenian que entregar, al terminar la recepcionista les dio una sonrisa que hizo que los dos gemelos correspondieran esa sonrisa y por alguna extraña razón me sentía algo celoso al ver que la sonrisa de Ethan no era para mi, "Stiles cálmate ellos te pueden oler".

 **POV Scott.**

Estaba reunido con toda la manada cuando el teléfono móvil empezó a sonar dejando ver el nombre del padre de Stiles, así que decidí cogerlo.

 _-Hola._

 _-Scott tengo que hablar contigo sobre Stiles._

 _-¿Le a pasado algo malo?_

 _-No, pero tenía que preguntarte si te suenan unos nombres._

 _-Pregúntamelo y yo responderé si los conozco o no._

 _-Te suenan los nombres Aiden y Ethan._

 _-Si son los dos gemelos alfas que nos dieron muchos problemas._

 _-Han vuelto a Beacon Hills y no solo eso Stiles se fue con ellos._

 _-¡Como!?_

 _-Le advertí que no fuera pero no me hizo caso, al parecer mantuvieron el contacto._

 _-Iré a buscarlo._

Colgué el teléfono y sentí la mirada de toda la manada detrás mía estaba muy nervioso si fuera Stiles donde me iría.

-Vamos a ir a buscarlo o que.

-Si vamos.

Salimos del lotf de Derek para empezar a buscarlo y fue a lo lejos cuando los vi a los tres muy juntos y riendo no perdí el tiempo y me lance en contra de Ethan, empezando una pelea con.

-Basta Scott lo vas a matar. Dijo Stiles.

Yo no le hice caso y seguí atacando a Ethan hasta el tal punto en el que el dejo de moverse debajo mía, sentí como alguien me cogía de los brazos y me alejaba lejos del gemelo, viendo como Stiles se agacho para ver sus heridas.

 **¿Continuara?**


End file.
